donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Simplengva
NOTE: The worthwhile parts of this I will merge into Xahizengua. Then I will flag this for deletion. Simplengva (Cimplengva or Facilengva in Simplengva) is a relatively simple language. It has 15 letters, no diacritics, conjugation only for person, declension only for number, and few synonyms. NOTE: If you see me use a 'b', 'h', capital 'I' (or lowercase 'i' at the beginning of a word), 'j', 'k', 's', 'u', 'w', 'x', 'y', or 'z', change them according to the phonology section. Note: 'Simplengva' is the English word for the language, it's supposed to have an 's'. Setting Simplengva is the language spoken in an alternate universe. Specifically, it is spoken in the area that we call the Americas, in a world where the Romans colonized South America, the Dark Ages destroyed contact between the New World and Old World, the Hispanians (shortly after many innovations regarding gunpowder) reconquered the former Roman colonies (which did not possess gunpowder), the Hispanians and other European nations colonized the rest of the Americas, the colonies fought for and won their independence many years later, and finally, the American lands formerly owned by Hispania slowly assimilated into one another, assisted by the fact that the areas colonized first by Romans were home to many more people than the areas colonized first by Hispania (meaning the 'Roman Hispanians' could settle the less-populated areas), and the fact that the Kingdom of New Hispania managed to unite much of what we call the Spanish Main. The Simplengva detailed in this article is the Simplengva spoken in the area we call Uruguay and most of Brazil. Phonology Phonology is simple, but the presence of multiple pronunciations for the same letters may be a challenge. However, such alternate pronunciations are all governed by rules. Alphabet : Alternate Pronunciations All letters except c'', ''g, i'', and ''v are pronounced as they always are, all the time. When c'' is preceded by ''t, it is pronounced /ʃ/. When it is not preceded by t'', it is pronounced /k/ if in front of ''o, a'', or ''v, or pronounced /s/ if it precedes e'' or ''i. When g'' precedes ''i, it is pronounced /h/ or /ɰ/--/h/ if it begins a word, and /ɰ/ in all other cases. The letter g'' is pronounced /g/ if it precedes anything else. An interesting thing to note is that a native speaker of Simplengva would confuse the sound /h/ with /ɰ/. The letter ''i is usually pronounced /i/, but when unstressed it is sometimes condensed to /j/. Pronouncing v'' Pronounce ''v as /b/ when: *it begins a word and is followed by a vowel Pronounce v'' as /u/ when: *it is the only letter in a word *it is between two consonants *it succeeds a consonant and is at the end of a word *it is at the beginning of a word and precedes a consonant *it follows another ''v Pronounce v'' as /w/ when: *it is preceded by a consonant and a vowel succeeds it Pronounce ''v as /v/ when: *it is preceded by a vowel and is at the end of a word *it is between two vowels *it succeeds a vowel and precedes a consonant Stressing The second-to-last syllable is almost always stressed. When v'' or ''i border other vowels, they are not stressed; however, when v'' and ''i border each other, which letter is the stressed one is determined by what v'' borders. Dialectal Peculiarities Some peculiarities, which are widely known to be incorrect yet still widely used in informal speech because they do not usually inhibit understanding, exist in pronunciation. Do, however, note that all of these depend on dialect. The dialect of Simplengva that this article describes, except for in this section, is generally considered the most 'perfect', for these peculiarities almost never show up. And regardless of dialect, these peculiarities are often avoided in careful and/or formal speech. The digraph ''gn would properly be pronounced /ɰn/. However, it is commonly pronounced /ɰɲj/, /xɲj/, or /ɲj/, depending on area. Of all the 'pronunciational peculiarities', this is the most common in the 'perfect' Simplengva that this article uses everywhere except this section (/ɰɲj/ is the most prevalent in this dialect). The letter e'' at the end of words is sometimes not pronounced, or is pronounced /ʊ/. In fact, in some areas, all vowels at the endings of some words become /ʊ/. The digraph ''tc is supposed to be pronounced /tʃ/, but sometimes it is merely pronounced /ʃ/. Sometimes this is even extended to c'' in general when it precedes ''e or i''. The digraph ''gi is sometimes pronounced /x/. The letter g'', when starting a word, is often not pronounced. The word ''de is properly pronounced /de/, but sometimes it is pronounced /dɜ/. Phonotactics Words cannot start with 'i'. Other than that, most anything (that can be humanly pronounced) goes. Basic Grammar Nouns Nouns are declined for number. To show plurality, '-ace' is added if the word ends in a consonant, or '-ce' is added if the word ends in a vowel. Articles There are two articles in Simplengva. : Pronouns There are six pronouns in Simplengva. : A pronoun before a verb signifies the subject/agent. Pronouns after a verb signify, if only one is present, the direct object, and if two are present, the direct object and then indirect object. Verb Conjugation Verbs are conjugated for person by adding a suffix to the verb. : Adjectives and Adverbs Adjectives are always placed after what they describe, and adverbs before. To form an adverb from an adjective, precede the adjective with 'en-' if it begins with a vowel or 'ene-' if it begins with a consonant. Showing time There is no conjugated tense. To say when something happened, you can: *precede the sentence with **''ante'', the word for before or past **''or'', the word for now **''pot'', the word for after or future *precede the verb with **''enante'' to show that the action happened in the past--'pastly', essentially. **''ece'' (but conjugated) to show that the performer of the verb is doing it in the present. **''va a'' (but conjugated) to show that the performer of the action is going to do it. When no information as to time is given, it indicates the present tense or a command (though command can also be shown with a future-'tense' statement) Reflexive To show that someone or something is doing something to or for themselves, the pronoun before the verb must be included, and that pronoun must be preceded by a'' or ''proa. When the subject does something to a part of themself (for example washing their hands, brushing their teeth, scratching their back, etc.), proa is generally used; on the contrary, when the subject does something to themself as a whole (for example, showering themself, dressing themself, falling asleep, etc.), or something happens to them (for example, death, birth, transformation, getting sick, etc.), a'' is generally used. For example: The sentence ''"Tcogiane proa le lavat li manoce (de le)" translates literally to "Johannes for himself washes the hands (of himself)". A more clear translation to English speakers would be "Johannes washes his hands". The sentence "A noce morinv" translates literally to "To us we die", and clearly to "We die". It is notable to know that some verbs have the same meaning reflexively and non-reflexively. Possession To show possession, the word de, as well as the noun or correct pronoun that is the 'possessor', are placed after the object being owned. Dictionary Simplengva nouns and numbers Simplengva verbs Simplengva adjectives and adverbs Simplengva parts of speech Example text : Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs Category:Simplengva